


TWD Character Bios

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Rick, Daryl and Merle's biographies.





	1. Rick Grimes Biography

Full name: Richard Antony Grimes.

Birthday: August 15, 1973.

Age: early 40's.

Brown curly hair ( greying) blue eyes.

Parents: Samuel & Kathy Grimes.

Siblings: Lori Walsh ( ' nee Grimes). 

 

Job pre- Apocalypse: King county sheriff's deputy. 

Job post- Apocalypse: Alexandria safe- zone leader and former Alexandria safe-zone constable. 

 

-Family- 

 

Husband: Daryl Dixon. 

Children: Carl and Judith Grimes.

Brothers in - law: Shane Walsh and Merle Dixon.

\- Fun facts -

\- Is lactose intolerant, dairy gives him gas.  
\- Loves jelly beans.  
\- favorite colors are red, blue and brown.


	2. Daryl Dixon Biography

Full name: Daryl William Dixon.

Birthday: Jan 6, 1969.

Age: mid 40's.

Brown shaggy long hair, blue eyes.

Parents: Will & Lorna Dixon. 

Siblings: Merle Dixon.

 

Job pre- Apocalypse: auto mechanic.

Job post- Apocalypse: Atlanta group Hunter & former prison council member & Alexandria safe-zone recruiter.

-Family-

Husband: Rick Grimes.

Children: Carl and Judith Grimes. 

Sister in-law : Lori Walsh. 

-Fun facts-

\- Has been friends with Maggie since he was ten. Her nickname for him is 'Dare'.

\- Favorite colors are grey, blue and red.  
\- Likes coffee and Earl grey tea.  
\- Loves chocolate.


	3. Merle Dixon Biography

Full name: Merle James Dixon.

Birthday: April 6, 1955.

Age: mid 50's.

Dirty blonde hair ( greying) hazel eyes.

Siblings: Daryl Dixon.

Parents: Will and Lorna Dixon.

Job pre Apocalypse: auto mechanic and former US army wheeled vehicle mechanic ( honorable discharge - medical)

Job post Apocalypse: Alexandria safe-zone guard.

-Family-

Boyfriend: Paul Rovia.

Sister in-law: Lori Walsh.

Brothers in-law: Shane Walsh and Rick Grimes.

Niece and nephew: Carl and Judith Grimes.

 

\- Fun facts- 

\- Is a below the knee amputee, lost his leg while in the army.

\- Joined the army at eighteen after dropping out of high school.

\- Earned his GED while in basic.

\- Favorite color is blue.

\- Is a coffee drinker.


End file.
